Lonely Stress
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: C.A. Cupid is torn seeing her crush Dexter Charming and Raven Queen together. In one night, she decides to kill off a little stress just to make things better for her. However, what happens next will makes things complicated. And it's something she didn't expect to see happen. CUPID/DEXTER FOUR-SHOT!
1. Ch 1: When I Think About You

**"Lonely Stress"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything associated with Ever After High including its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and Shannon Hale, the author of the books. Anyway, here's something that's been on my mind since then. I hope you like! Just a little reminder that all characters in this fic is over 18 years old.**

**P.S.: I'm thinking of turning this into a nice tasty three-shot. That is, if you want one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When I Think About You  
**

* * *

Being alone.

Practically being alone hurt, especially when you're the daughter of the Eros of love. It was her destiny to make sure that the people around her found true love with each other. She hardly had any time to find the one who could truly be a match for her. Her only assignment was to hold a secret radio show so that the people around her could get her advice on how to fall in love and how to get the one man/woman they want to be with. Truth be told...

...

...this was way back at Monster High.

For C.A. Cupid herself, she was about to go into a place where it was much more suited for a myth like her. Of course, the place was called Ever After High. It was a school of gifted teenagers who were the sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters. It made sense that everyone needed her advice of love and passion. Frankly, it was forbidden for this school to have sons and daughters from fairy tales falling in love, knowing that there was a high chance of interfering with their Happily Ever Afters and destinies.

But Cupid was willing to help out every chance she could, and no one especially Headmaster Grimm could do about it.

However, one obstacle got in the way of her ambition:

And that was Dexter Charming. He was the little brother of Daring Charming and the other son of King Charming. He looked a little geeky, concerning the glasses he wears made him look like a geek, but in Cupid's eyes...

...

...he was a total hottie.

Through his glasses was a hunk getting ready to come out of his shell. Cupid could see that happening to her. Falling in love with a total nerdy hunk was perhaps Cupid's dream come true. In a moment, she could envision their life together: Falling in love, getting married, being pregnant with Dexter's baby and starting a family. That's the dream Cupid wanted from him.

Unfortunately, Dexter had his eyes set on someone else.

He had his eyes set on Raven Queen. She was the daughter of the Evil Queen, and having Dexter say her name made Cupid cringed. Every time she would see them together, she would do nothing but cry a little. That was quite the image she didn't want to see at all. And to be fair, it really tore her apart. But he wouldn't blame Raven for taking Dexter away from her. After all, she was in fact, nicer than her mother was. It was all a part of re-writing her own destiny, and she planned to keep it that way.

She was so torn up from seeing them together, that she gently told her roommate Blondie Lockes to get out of their room for the night. Blondie would have helped him out, but unfortunately, Cupid didn't want to talk about it. Because of that, Blondie had to room with Ashlynn and Briar for the night. That way it was more peaceful for her to cry all alone.

She laid down in bed and looked at the moon, while each eye was shedding with tears every minute.

"Oh, Dexie," Cupid sighed, "When will I ever get the chance to tell you how I truly feel about you...?"

There was no chance at all of Cupid ever telling Dexter her feelings, as long as he's attached to Raven.

"This is so useless," She sighed again, "The only way I'm gonna feel good about this is to just fall asleep and pretend everything's a dream. Maybe that's what... I should... do..."

Frankly, she was too worn out from all the sobbing that she passed out and went to sleep. That felt easy enough. All she needed to do was close her eyes and that was perhaps it. After she shut her eyes, she went into a deep sleep. Now that felt really better to her.

All she needed to do was erase images of Dexter and Raven out of her head, and that would be okay.

And just thinking about Dexter made Cupid toss and turn around on her bed, trying to get in a good position to sleep.

Cupid couldn't help but sweat from her forehead. Her whole body was suddenly flaring up in re-entry. Was she forming some sort of heat stroke or perhaps suffering some hot flashes. No, it couldn't be both.

Maybe it was the outfit that Cupid was wearing. After all, she felt her breasts moist up from the fabric. Knowing this first hand, Cupid gently managed to undress her top and sent it flying to the doorway. The cool night waves blew through the window and all across her chest, feeling a very light breeze.

However, she couldn't help but feel warm once more. This time, it was coming from her pink skirt. Gently yet slowly, she got a hold of her skirt and sent it rolling down her silky mesh legs and kicked him off.

The moon ended up getting a very good glimpse of Cupid's naked, yet beautiful body. Her body was fantastic to look at, as if it was built by female greek gods. Her round globes shone through the dense light, her womanhood shaved perfectly to the bone, and those curvaceous legs that could make a showgirl destitute.

With the breeze blowing around her body, Cupid could finally rest easy.

Few moments later, she could felt her body tingle, mostly around her chest in a ticklish motion. Just to help ease the feeling, Cupid decided to scrunch her C-cup breasts, rocking it back and forth. In addition, she felt a tender squeeze across her breasts. It actually felt a bit relaxing to be honest. Cupid never realized how much fun she had caressing her own chest like this.

A quiet moan was shot through her. The sweat from her forehead gleamed brightly and the room around her changed colors quickly, therefore spinning a little out of control.

Suddenly, Cupid's hands started sliding down through her slim waist and down to her groin. From there, she reached down to her sweet spot. Cupid felt another ticklish tingle when her hand got to her rubbery pink walls. The texture was soft, creamy and oh-so delicate whenever it was touched. But she'd haven't touched it before until now.

With so much dirty urges going through her mind, Cupid's hand purred around her groin, emitting a very comfortable moan. Then, she quickly manipulated her clit by gently massaging it all around in small tiny circles. This brought out another moan coming from C.A. Cupid herself. However, it was a lot more melodic and more rapturous then the other.

She used her other hand to hold on to her right breast, squeezing it hard and tight in desperation. Out of nowhere, she moaned out someone's name:

"Ohhhhh, Dexie..."

By the looks of things, Cupid was dreaming about Dexter Charming! Apparently, she dreamed that Dexter would caress her with kisses all around her neck, her entire face and all around her body, burning with arousal. The way she was imagining him without any clothes shot her sex glands up through the midnight sky. She was lusting for him, and she couldn't deny it any longer.

With the thoughts of a naked Dexter, this urged a blushing Cupid to rub through her clit much harder. She could feel the orgasm coming one way or another. There was no stopping her from breaking her own dam uncontrollably. Cupid felt her hips jerking around the bed. After one tease after another, it finally happened.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" She cried out.

With one tease, she finally broke into orgasm, spazzing all through the sheets. Heck, her sweet yet loud moan nearly broke the bedroom windows. Luckily for her, it wasn't loud to the point where the rest of the students could hear her. Mostly every dorm room around this school was soundproof (thank god).

By then, Cupid felt exhausted and beat. But she was glad to get rid of the stress she had concerning Raven and Dexter. She sighed in her sleep, knowing that she still had all the time in the world to chase after Dexter, even though he wouldn't notice her feelings for him.

As she became satiated with a single sigh, the door suddenly came open.

"Hey, Blondie, you get my crown fix- HOLY SHIT!"

"AGGGH!" Cupid yelped, falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that!" The figure said, panicking.

When Cupid got back up, she was shocked to see who barged in her room:

Dexter Charming.

Shocked and frightened to holy hell, Cupid started shooing him off, much to her embarrassment!

"AGGGGH!" She screamed, "PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!"

"I'M SO SORRY, I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Dexter said, screaming as he left.

As he finally left, Cupid felt a blush form between her soft cheeks. Did Dexter actually catch her like this? Did the Dexter Charming suddenly barge in unsuspected and catch her playing with herself? This didn't just happen.

Unfortunately, it did. Cupid actually felt a bit surprised. However, she was stupid to realize that she accidentally forgot to lock the door.

"_Did Dexter actually...?_" Cupid thought to herself, _"Tell me I'm still dreaming again..."_

While still running for his life and back to his dorm room, Dexter thought to himself as well.

"_I can't believe I actually saw Cupid naked_," He nodded, "_That's quite an image if I seen one_..."

Neither Dexter or Cupid knew what to make of this uncomfortable situation. Quite frankly, who knows what the both of them will be like tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, this was fun. Can't wait to see what Cupid and Dexter will be like next chapter! Anyway, give some feedback if you can, my fairy tale bretheren! ^_^**


	2. Ch 2: Dexter's Side Of The Story

**"Lonely Stress"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything associated with Ever After High including its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and Shannon Hale, the author of the books. Anyway, here's something that's been on my mind since then. I hope you like! Just a little reminder that all characters in this fic is over 18 years old.**

**P.S.: I changed my mind, it's now gonna be a four-shot. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dexter's Side of The Story  
**

* * *

Around the Castleteria, Dexter Charming tried his best to finish his Chicken Cacciatore that he brought from the food court. Apparently, he was shaken up of what happened last night between him and C.A. Cupid. He was so shaken up that he couldn't even look at Raven Queen one bit.

"C'Mon, Dexter," He said to himself, "Get it together..."

Apparently, Dexter wasn't getting himself back on track. He didn't know what to make of the image. The image of a naked Cupid masturbating and moaning out Dexie's name. He never saw Raven Queen do something like that, but seeing somebody cute like C.A. Cupid getting herself off was a completely different story.

Dexter was about to take a sip of his coke, when someone surprised him.

"Hey, Dex!"

Suddenly, Dex jumped up out of his seat and spat a good portion of his coke everywhere.

Frightened, he turned to the figure, which happened to be his roommate and rebel Hunter Huntsman. And with him was Hunter's not-so-secret girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella.

"What the heck, man?!" Dexter said, huffing and puffing in panic.

"Sorry if we scared you," Ashlynn smiled nervously, "I didn't know you wanted to be alone."

"Oh, no," Dexter nodded, "It's perfectly fine. I just didn't expect that to happen, that's all."

While he was still panting, Hunter and Ashlynn decided to take a seat next to him.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling terrific, yessirree!" Dexter laughed nervously.

"I'm not sure," Ashlynn said, realizing Dexter was blushing through his cheeks, "You're sorta blushing, though."

"Must've been the heat around this place." Dexter said, lying under his teeth.

Hunter then displayed a sly smirk on his face. He knew why Dexter was blushing like that. And it wasn't because it was hot. After all, the air conditioning around this Castleteria worked just fine.

"You liar," Hunter smirked, "What's going on...?"

Dexter knew that Hunter and Ashlynn we're already on to him. So there was no use in lying any further.

"Fine," Dexter sighed, "If I tell you this, will you promise not to bring this up to anyone?"

"C'mon, Dexter, we're your friends." Ashlynn replied, "Whatever it is you wanna tell us, we'll keep it a little secret. I mean, what can you possibly tell us that would be more surprising than this?"

"Well, for starters..." Dexter said, before taking a long pause.

After a deep breath or two, the nerd prince finally spoke out these revealing words...

...

...

...

...

...

"I walked in on C.A. Cupid masturbating last night."

Suddenly, Hunter and Ashlynn we're in shock. Both of their jaws dropped like meteorites falling down the Earth in break-neck speed. They honestly couldn't believe what they heard coming from Dexter Charming himself. The lovebirds didn't quite know what to say from all of this.

But after a few minutes of silence, Hunter and Ashlynn pondered about this...

...

...

...and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two went.

"It's not even that funny," Dexter said, blushing brightly, "I don't even know what to think about this..."

"Dude, why should you be so embarrassed about that?" Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all." Ashlynn chuckled as well, "I mean, it's practically normal."

"Are you sure?" Dexter raised his eyebrow.

"Totally," Hunter nodded, "I mean, Ashlynn likes to touch herself whenever she thinks of me, and I got no problem with that at all."

"Dex, it's how it works." Ashlynn admitted, "Just because you see a very beautiful woman like Cupid getting off, that doesn't mean you should be embarrassed. After all, it's really kinda hot."

Hunter was right. Why on earth would Dexter Charming be ashamed of a very hot image of Cupid? It's not like he liked it.

Oh wait, he totally liked it. But it was very hard admitting that not-so-surprising secret to two people that have been his friends ever since they first came to Ever After High.

"Really...?" Dexter said, thinking about this.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, "You never realized why she had a crush on you after all this time?"

"Well, I..." Dexter replied while his blush increased, "I just didn't know about it."

"Dex, you imagine that she's been crazy about you ever since she came here," Ashlynn pointed out, "I mean, whenever you pass her, she couldn't help but gush all over you. And whenever she sees you with Raven Queen, she feels totally heart broken."

"She is?" Dexter said.

"Yeah," Ashlynn nodded.

"I never noticed that," Dexter muttered to himself.

But how on earth would Hunter and Ashlynn know about this little thing between Cupid, Dexter and Raven? He wanted to figure this out himself.

"Wait a minute," Dexter said, "You guys weren't spying on me, would you?!"

Just like that, Ashlynn and Hunter had to make an excuse.

"Um, well..." Ashlynn chuckled nervously.

"We only guess what happens." Hunter replied, chuckling behind Dexter's back.

"Okay..." Dexter narrowed his eyes a little, "What should I do with Cupid about this?"

"The only reasonable thing is to talk to her about it, and try to keep it cool." Ashlynn clearly suggested.

"I guess I could do that," Dexter suggested to himself, "And I'm gonna do it now. Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Hunter smiled, "Glad we we're able to help."

After Dexter left with his Coke in hand, the two lovebirds turned to each other.

"That was close," Ashlynn sighed heavily.

"Yeah, good thing he find out about us stalking him." Hunter nodded while taking a bite of his fries.

"I agree," She nodded, "You wanna make out."

"Sure, I can kill a little time." Hunter smirked.

From there, he put down his fries so that Hunter and Ashlynn could go into smooch mode. Meanwhile, Humphrey Dumpty approached the table that the lovebirds were sitting in.

But before the nerd could sit down, Ashlynn stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You even think about sitting there, so god help me, I'll kick ya in the head." Ashlynn warned him.

"Geez," Humphrey groaned, "I wasn't gonna bother you, anyway. Damn!"

It was from there that the nerd decided to leave in a huff. And Hunter and Ashlynn liked it that way.

* * *

**Well, I wouldn't blame Ashlynn and Hunter for having a moment for themselves. It was a little OOC for her to give Humphrey the heave-ho, but come on, it's a make-out session. You gotta give them a little privacy.  
**

**Anyway, now that we're done with Dexter, we'll hear Cupid's side of the story next chapter! Until then, cheers!**


End file.
